The Red Elf
by Amariel
Summary: Complete. AU. Azure falls asleep at work and discovers she needs a change. But will travelling to Middle Earth be a little too extreme for her? Minor Legolas OC and Haldir OC.
1. The Beast's Gaze

The Red Elf

A few quick notes before you begin. 

This story is an AU. I don't really want to go through all my lovely plot changes at the moment, so perhaps it would be easier if you could just accept what happens as it happens, and if it's *that* bad a change, just flame me (though they can't really be that bad, this is an AU after all, but anyway.)

The only thing I will say is that this story takes place about 80 years after the destruction of the ring, and of the fellowship only Legolas and Gandalf are still around, oh and I have ignored the fact that they killed Haldir in the Two Towers, because when I started writing this I was oblivious of that.

Anyone who has started reading this from the beginning knows that this is not going to end the way I had originally intended. Enough said on that topic.

Thank you for choosing to read my story, I would appreciate a review as well and I don't really care if it's a flame, if you need to say it, just say it. Well, I won't keep you from it any longer. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or the people and places from it. They are the property of J.R.R. Tolkien. Although, anyone you haven't heard of prior are of my creation (there should be about three people).

~*~*~*~*~

The Red Elf 

Chapter One: The Beast's Gaze

           Rain plummeted against a small window, in a cramped dark room. Well actually the window was more like a crack in the wall that some fool decided to place glass over. The room, it more closely resembled a shelf-less closet. Yet this 'room' held one thing in it that not even the most hideous of things could ruin. Azure. She was a charming, young woman. However for some reason her sadness and sorrow had consumed her. She sat staring out at nothing, thinking of nothing, just. being. But the girl's obvious blankness was soon interrupted when a strange, yet familiar voice sounded through her ears.

           "It means nothing!" started the voice. "You're life; look at you. How can you just sit there and waste so many precious seconds."

           "There's nothing wrong with my life!" protested Azure, coming back to reality.

           "You can not fool me, nor can you even fool yourself. You are shying away from something you cannot accept. Once you break through the beast's gaze, you shall understand"

           "What are you talking about? What beast?" she cried, begging for more answers. The voice did not answer her. But before she could call out again, she felt herself being pulled down into a pit, which had appeared under her. She tried to scream, but no sound would escape her lips. She was falling.

~*~*~*~*~

           "Are you alright, Ms. White?" asked John a tall, black haired man. Azure opened her eyes and found she was sitting in her office. She panicked instantly at the thought of falling asleep at work. John noticed her sudden nervousness.

           "Don't worry its still lunch time." Azure sighed in relief at hearing that it was still lunch. She could just imagine what her boss would have done if he had found her asleep with so many deadlines to be met.

           "So you're ok? I mean you were talking to yourself."

           "Yeah I'm fine, just a nightmare." She replied, interrupting him. "Everything's great now that I'm back at my desk in the real world." Even though she said this with indescribable ease, in her heart she was still quite disturbed with what she had just seen and heard. John didn't notice any problem, so he simply smiled and continued down the hall to his own office.

           Azure sat and quietly pondered her mystery 'beast', sub-consciously twisting her dark red hair, around her slim fingers. Then it was as if a light bulb had flickered on in her head. It was just too obvious; she appalled change! Azure's life ran on a tight schedule filled with alarms, day planners and a month's supply of pre-made breakfasts, lunches and dinners. Evidently her dream was in fact a revelation, the voice was her heart beckoning for her to give up her 'planned' life and throw caution into the wind. 'Perhaps,' thought Azure. 'My life is a little dull. Maybe I should take a. vacation.' For once in a very long time Azure had thought her life did need a change. Since this sudden change of 'heart' had come upon her so abruptly, she decided why not change right now. With that thought in mind she grabbed her coat and hat threw them on and marched out the door. Several people turned their heads towards Azure as she left, they were indeed surprised, but did not try and stop her.

           Azure walked down the cold, misty streets to her London home. The roads seemed so empty to her, but then she was not used to being out of work at such an early hour. She crossed the last intersection and came to her, and her brother's, Victorian corner house. She stepped in quietly, not expecting anyone to be home. However, she was wrong. Her brother was home, and was absent-mindedly hovering about many tightly wrapped parcels. William was an appraiser for a museum in the city. He specialized in weaponry from the sixteenth century, but still had a vast knowledge on nearly everything, and thus being so, Azure was not surprised to see her once clean home overflowing with strange things.

           "Well aren't you going to say hello?" asked Azure, beginning to sound, and look, annoyed.

           "What.Oh.hello there. What are you doing here, it's only 1:00pm" replied William stopping, briefly.

           "It's actually a somewhat interesting story. You see I fell."

           "That's really great," he interrupted "but you see I've found something of greater interest." He completely stopped his movements and motioned for her to come with him into the kitchen, Azure was, to say the least irritated that William had so blatantly ignored her story, but she followed all the same. Once there he continued telling his tale, while pulling out packages and placing them here and there. 

"A few weeks ago I got a call from the Museum's director, Mr. Johnson, he informed me that he'd spoken to a new client, whom was searching for a piece of authentic weaponry; I presumed, to add to his collection. Anyway the client flew in yesterday, and met with me this morning. Once we commenced talking about what he was seeking, he told me about a 'quaint' little antique store he'd passed by on the way over. Naturally I suggested we go over there and see what they had to offer. 

           "When we finally arrived, I was actually quite pleased with their selection. So here I was with this client looking for weaponry, when the client saw some shields and things hanging behind the front desk. He inquired with the owner about several pieces but didn't seem quite satisfied. Several times, it crossed my mind that if this guy is rich, why the heck was he looking in a place such as this; but I didn't mention it. However, between my thoughts I noticed the owner look over at me curiously, every few minutes. It was driving me positively mad so I just asked him 'Why do you keep looking at me?' He seem taken aback by my straightforwardness, but eventually he asked me if I was William White.  I told him yes and gave, what I believe can only be described as look of astonishment. Yet the way he looked at me. it was almost as if a task had been complete or something like that. Anyway he disappeared behind the desk and brought out three parcels. I hadn't the foggiest idea what he was doing so I just continued waiting for some sort of explanation. He piled the parcels in front of me and practically shoved them into my hands. I asked 'What's this?' but he didn't say anything, he merely motioned for me to look at them, so I did. They were quite simple from afar, oddly shaped and wrapped in brown paper. But upon looking closer I noticed there was something scribbled on it. It said William White, the one under it said Zoë Remington and the third: Azure White." 

           There was complete silence for a while. To Azure this just didn't make sense; maybe that two were for herself and her brother was plausible but Zoë. Zoë had been William and Azure's best friend forever. They all, sadly, had become friends when they were little while living in an orphanage; they had remained that way until this day.

           "What are you telling me, my.your.Zoë's name! Who was this man?"

           "I don't know. He only told me to take them."

           "You took them, are you crazy?! They-they could be bombs or something!"

           "Azure, honestly! Calm down, they're not bombs. Besides I didn't open them. But I called Zoë and she's coming over, I was about to call you too but I see that it was not necessary."

           "Fine. once she's here we can decide what to do."

           After about ten minutes of waiting, a knock came from the door. Azure got up swiftly and answered the door. it was Zoë. Azure politely ushered her friend into the kitchen, where William was rearranging the still bound parcels into a row on the kitchen table. The three just stood there gazing at them for a few minutes unsure of what to do or say, until Azure piped up.

           "This is crazy! We can't just stare at them, we need to find out what they are."

           "You're right!" added Zoë, pushing her blonde tresses behind her ears.

           "Well then, who will open theirs first?" asked William excitedly.

           "Lets open them together."

           So each of them reached down and grabbed the parcel with their name on it and began to gently pull apart the paper. Zoë was the first to completely reveal her item. It was two sheathed daggers. Each had ivory handles with gems and strange markings on them. William immediately disregarded his almost untouched parcel and seized Zoë's open one.

           "These are absolutely amazing!" stated William who was ecstatic. Azure however, continued to unwrap hers. She carefully bid her time doing it; not touching it at all as she unveiled it's secret. Seconds later she fully spread open the wrappings to see a bow and quiver; the quiver being filled with finely made arrows. Both the items reflected a great deal of beauty, and mystery, engulfed in markings similar to the ones on Zoë's daggers. She had yet to touch them, and simply stared wide-eyed at them. But curiosity came over her and no longer being able to hold herself back she reached down and pulled them up to her eye level, holding the items tightly in both hands. Almost instantly she felt as though she was back in her dream world, falling down her never-ending _pit of doom. _

When she came to realisation again she was no longer falling, yet she felt as if her eyes had been sewn shut; she could not open them. Nor did she want to when she heard the soft rustle of leaves and smelt the fresh scent of the outdoors. She forced her eyes open, but still everything remained dark. There was something covering her face, a hood and cloak. As she became more aware, she noticed her arms were positioned upward. holding out her bow with an arrow neatly fixed in it, while the quiver was slung tightly over her shoulder. She lowered the bow and removed the hood from her eyes. She was in a forest; her clothes were different from those she'd been wearing earlier. She had on a full-length dress made of soft navy blue velvet, and a black hooded cloak, which clasped around her neck with help from a small emerald brooch. Her red hair was pulled back in a tight bun, except for a few strands that had fallen across her face. Oddly she was not at all scared or nervous by what had just happened, and although it seemed likely, she did not think it was a dream. This was much too real. But her thoughts quickly subsided when a large gust of wind nearly forced her from her feet. 


	2. Striken by Impulse

The Red Elf

Chapter 2: Stricken by Impulse

          Azure's head throbbed slightly, as she struggled to regain her balance – and catch her breath – from the miniature tornado that had just now come and gone. Once she had done so, she saw William and Zoë standing there. Like her, they looked nothing like they had a few minutes ago. William was dressed from head to toe in black garments. Around his waist hung a large black belt and attached to it was a long sheath in which a sword was encased. Azure immediately assumed that had been his 'gift', and continued surveying. His brown hair was no longer short and spiked but shoulder-length, which seemed to suit him far better. Zoë stood slightly behind him; her once short blond locks, no longer covering her face. But in their place were long, brown, wispy curls. Her attire had been transformed into a full-length dress, a deep forest green, which much resembled Azure's. Around her hips rested a thin belt on which her daggers gently dangled and almost expectantly her outfit was completed with, the ever so popular, black hooded cloak.

          Azure noticed how nervous and startled they were, and couldn't help but wonder why she didn't feel that way. She after all was the one who had always hated change, yet now that she had embraced it…. She seemed to have desired this sudden alteration of her life. Her heart had been right; this new surrounding was what she had needed. She didn't know if she'd ever see her home, office, friends or family ever again, nor did she really care. But one look from her companions told her they did not feel the same. They were scared beyond description. Other than Azure, pretty well everyone would've felt the way they did, 'lost and alone'. 

          Azure could no longer stand seeing her loved ones like this, so she decided it best to break the ice. "Well, I know how I got here, so how about telling me how you did?"

          They both seemed happy someone had noticed that something had indeed happened and they were no longer standing merrily around the kitchen table. Zoë, looking more distressed than the others spoke up first, almost trying to convince herself she wasn't crazy. "We were both just standing there minding our own business, and you, you were still there too. Anyway William, would not give up my knives…"

          "Daggers." corrected William smugly.

          "Shut up!" shot Zoë, causing William to shrink in surprise. "As I was saying, William would not give up my _daggers, _until I had coaxed him into believing that his parcel may contain something even more…interesting. So of course he immediately dropped my _daggers _and ripped apart his own package. He found that sword in it. Then when we both held out our weapons I was engulfed into a black hole and found myself here." Azure noticed that she sounded very rational about the subject, considering what had just happened. But her hope drowned when her friend began to speak hysterically. 

          "I see you, and you seem normal enough except, for that dress, hey its very nice you know, I always wanted one like that when I was little, did I ever tell you that, well I guess I just did. Then I saw Will, and 'boy he could sure use a haircut'; I mean I could've sworn it was shorter but I guess I just forgot. And then I looked at myself, well I didn't really look at myself but I looked down at myself. Anyways, was my hair brown before, and was it long? I guess I just am forgetful today because I thought that it had always been short and blonde, for that matter. Oh look I have a pretty dress too!" Zoë took one last gasp for air, after that terribly senseless speech before falling to the ground, unconscious. Neither Azure nor William moved to her side, but merely looked down upon her dumbfounded by her sudden loss of sanity. William however could not contain himself.

          "I don't think she's recovered." He said, as a smile crept across his face. "But, I think I'm fine, which has me more worried than my geography." Azure merely smiled, it had been rather funny to see Zoë go unexpectedly into madness, yet nevertheless she was worried about her friend's well being. She opened her mouth to reply but she was cut off when she heard a distant sound. Immediately, as if it was her instinct she raised her bow again, re-fixing an arrow in position.

          "What's wrong?" asked William; as he watched his sister, whom had never arched, fix an arrow into a perfect-shooting pose. 

           "Did you not hear that sound? It was so clear, I can't imagine someone hiding from us being so loud." Replied Azure, confused.

          "Perhaps these surroundings have got the better of me, for I have heard no sound." 

          "Since when do you speak that way?"

          "In which way are you referring to, dear sister?" Azure was about to respond, but again a sound filled her ears fogging her mind. This time however she did not wait for confirmation, she had received one and with that she sent her arrow soaring towards the source.  In no more than a few seconds she heard a soft cry, verifying her suspicion. She did not like the fact that she had hurt something or someone without even knowing if their business was good or bad. So she heeded her thoughts and ran towards the cry. 

          She hadn't gone very far when she could make out a person hunched over holding their arm in agony. It was indeed a man; no it was an elf, although she did not know how she knew this. His hair was a deep, golden colour and was draped messily over his shoulders. He was dressed in brown and green, which blended in nicely with their surrounding. She quickly rushed to his side, nervous of what his reaction might be. Yet she received none, it was almost as if he knew she was coming. But she dwelt no longer on her thoughts, and bent over to see if she could help her 'target'.  

          "I'm sorry, but I knew not if you were friend or foe. Nor does it matter to me anymore. Please allow me to aid you." As he slowly looked up at her, Azure felt herself becoming lost in the depths of his intensely blue eyes. She caught herself before he had really noticed and stretched her hand out to retrieve the arrow. He however, expectantly recoiled at her hand.

          "I'm afraid, milady, whether you sent this at me or not, I will not have you remove it from my arm so… roughly. If you indeed did hit me, yet wish to aid me then you have my forgiveness. As long as you assist me to the Elvin city over that yonder hill."

          "I make no hesitation in obliging, but how am I to help you there?"

          "My steed, he is just over there, did you not notice?" Azure looked over and sure enough there was a tall, white horse standing no more than three yards from their spot. Of course having already done enough damage, she did not respond to his question. She merely clasped his steady arm in her hands and helped him to his feet. They walked rather slowly to the horse, where she climbed on expertly. She looked ahead for a second, and before she knew it the stricken elf was perched in the saddle behind her. She would've asked how he did it, if William had not ran up to her with the still unconscious Zoë, over his shoulder.

          "Where are you going?" he asked noticing the man, with the arrow in his arm.

          "To an Elven city. It is just over there, do not fret dear brother I shall return for you. Oh and please remain here until I return." And with that she dug her heels into the horse's sides, urging him into a canter.

          Through all the commotion of the swiftly disappearing scenery, she barely noticed the elf's light grip around her waist, however nonetheless she did feel, it was of course not a normal touch to her. It felt as though it had been there before and that was where it was meant to be! But yet again her thoughts were interrupted, when the magnificent sight of the Elven city reached her eyes. In front of her stood tall, white gates, holding back the enchantment of the white buildings that rose far above her view. Surrounding the gates stood many male elves. They too had noticed something coming and were all busily fitting arrows to their bows. The stood up tall, bows high, but did not shoot even though she approached quickly. Several elves looked over at Haldir, they're leader, wondering why he had not issued an attack on the girl. But he did not speak, nor command his troops. Once she arrived at the gate, she began turning the impatient horse, who was still excited from the their trip.

          "Who goes there?" asked Haldir loudly, breaking the short silence.

          "It matters not who I am, but that a friend of yours has been struck and is in need of help." Replied Azure anxiously, as the elf behind her began swaying from loss of blood. From the expression on Haldir's face it was as if he had only just noticed the second person in the saddle.

          "Nendir, help him to the healers, and hurry!" called Haldir as the elf came up and helped the struck elf from the saddle and into the city. Upon they're entrance, Haldir motioned for the other elves to lower they're bows and return to their original posts. He took this opportunity to continue his questions with the female, but this was not what she wanted.

          "I am sure my lord will give his thanks, once his recovery has been ensured."

          "I thank you for helping him so… swiftly, but I fear I must leave now." answered Azure, gently turning the horse around.

          "Where will you go? Besides I do not think taking his majesty's horse will be a very good idea, even if he is grateful for your aid." Haldir chuckled at the expression that was now spread across the girl's face.  

          "His majesty…" Azure paused unable to think of anything else to say.

          "Indeed. His majesty, Legolas, son of Thranduil the Elven-king of Mirkwood."  

          "I shot a prince, oh dear." Azure muttered quietly. It, however, was not quiet enough.

          "Begging your pardon, milady, but do you mean to imply that you shot him?"

          "I suppose you could say that, but it wasn't on purpose, I heard him in the distance and knew not of his true intents. Then when I saw him there, hit, I forgot all my past curiosities and helped him."

          "I understand, you need not explain further. But you have not answered my first question; where are you to go?"

          "Oh… I'm going to find my brother and dearest friend, for they are both out in the wood, alone." With that she finished the horse's turn and was about to ride off again, when for the third time the new elf interrupted her.

          "I know it is not to my actual knowledge, though it appears to me that you have never been in those woods before, and earlier, relied on your mount for direction. So if you will allow it, I will accompany you to them and perhaps bring them here, since it looks as though you also have no other place to go." Azure considered this for a short while. It was true she knew not where to go, or what to do when she got there. So she willingly obliged to the elf's offer. He called over to another elf, in another language. For some reason she felt she understood what was said, but she did not dwell on it. A few seconds later the other elf returned with a large black mare, which was a huge contrast in comparison to the slightly smaller white horse, she was on.

          "From which way did you come?" Azure pointed to the left path that lay before them. After that both of them turned their horses to the path and cantered into the mysterious wood.

~*~*~*~*~

          Meanwhile William, having just seen his sister ride off with some 'man', was in no mood to stay put. He was going to continue along the path she had taken and meet up with her first. He still supported Zoë on his shoulder, but he had the strangest feeling she was becoming lighter, and lighter as he continued. The sensation of her suddenly losing so much weight was too much for him, he gently lowered her to the ground and knelt beside her for a few seconds. He watched her silently as if anticipating her awakening. Several minutes passed by and endless silence endured. He once more gave up on her making any progress and again started to move towards her, to lift her up. But he was stopped short when she jerked her eyes open and began surveying the wood. 

          "Well… are you all right now? I mean we thought you had lost it back there."

          "I am fine now. My brother…"


	3. She Whispered Softly in My Dream

The Red Elf 

Chapter 3: She Whispered Softly in My Dream

          "What the hell are you talking about? Are you delirious or something; I'm not your brother. Azure is my one and only sister, you and her are best friends, and between you and me… well, the feeling is mutual." William started, still thinking that Zoë was under the influence of insanity. 

          "Yes, I know. Azure is your sister and mine as well." Zoë stated calmly. 

          "No she's not. I-I mean, look at you." He now had his back turned from Zoë, thoughts overflowing in his mind.

          "You have not noticed. In this place," she stood turning her head from side to side in amazement. "I look more like you than… anyone."

          "Look, I don't know what you're getting at but…" he stopped, her comment sinking in. She did look like him. Her hair and eyes were the same shade of brown as his. Acceptance engulfed him, however, he did not understand why they were siblings… no… they were twins only in this world.

           "We're twins, aren't we?" He asked, his voice becoming quieter at every word. Zoë did not answer this question she merely nodded and smiled. William was about to ask something else, but Zoë raised her hand cutting him off.

          "Our mother told me, she appeared in my dream and spoke of us three. She was beautiful; there are no other words to describe it. I tried to ask her, why and how we'd ended up in the, our other home. But she did not reply. She simply said we would find out in time."

          "Is that all?"

          "I am afraid so, it was then I woke." After these words left her lips all was silent, so they continued to walk. Neither of them said anything else to one another, though there was so much both of them desired to know. Several times William wanted to keep questioning Zoë, but her words ran cold through his mind 'we would find out in time'. Zoë took no notice to her brother's thoughts, though she knew he was having them. She simply kept a small smile on her face and remembered the voice, appearance and words that her mother had imprinted in her mind. 

          They had not walked much further when the distant pounding of hoofs broke the wood's peace. Needless to say, Azure was on her way back, yet they were surprised to hear she was not alone.

          "There are two horses approaching; it isn't her or she's brought a 'friend'." William added indicating the quotation marks with both his index and middle fingers. Zoë suppressed a nervous feeling and stood tall at William's side. 

Azure pulled to an abrupt stop, in front of the two companions, she had left them nearly an hour ago. The stranger also stopped; however he was quite a few feet behind Azure. Azure looked upon her friends, and sighed with relief knowing they were all right. However upon further inspection, she noticed the worry apparent in Zoë's eyes. Then it hit her; there was an un-introduced person behind her. She smiled slightly and turned to introduce him, but recalled that she too did not know whom he was. She didn't know what to do, she trusted him enough to allow him to follow her, yet she didn't want William and Zoë to get the wrong idea about her not knowing him. 

"Well," Zoë started, somewhat annoyed "did I miss something? Who's the guy with the ears?" Azure didn't answer, she couldn't. Haldir, however, seemed to noticed the conflict in her mind and spoke up.

"I, milady, am Haldir. I keep guard at the gates of Lorien. It is there your friend brought the one she… injured" he paused slightly, not wanting to sound mean.

"Injured? What's he talking about Azure?" Zoë continued becoming more confused. Azure looked to Haldir.

"She was unconscious when it happened. Though I am sad to say, I am quite grateful for that, for she is much too protective to have let me go off and 'save' him." Haldir chuckled lightly at this, which confused Zoë even more, but she didn't even bother to ask. An awkward silence fell upon the wood and all that could be heard was the light ripple of the grass as the wind breezed through it. William began to shift uneasily on his feet and the horses became restless. To everyone's relief Haldir finally broke the silence, glancing up at the sky.

"It grows dark in this wood, we must make for the city of Galadrim. The Lord and Lady will wish to know of your presence." Azure noticed a knowing smile had appeared on his face, which puzzled her. 'What does he know, that I do not?' she thought to herself.

"Milady, may I offer you a ride atop my horse?" Haldir extended his hand in Zoë's direction so he might help her up. She hesitantly took a hold of his hand, and allowed him to pull her up behind him. She lightly put her hands about his waist, as he slowly began turning the horse around. William assumed his position behind Azure, and remained in silence. Both riders did full turns and again urged their rides on. On towards the city they'd both seen not too long ago. The twins, on either mounts, waited in anticipation for what was about to come. Wondering what kind of 'city' it was that they were heading towards. Surely just by looking at their garments, it would not be one like they were used to, or _thought_ they were used to. 


	4. Meetings with the Lord and Lady

The Red Elf

Chapter 4: Meetings with the Lord and Lady

The elegant white gates of Lorien again passed into view. Azure silently giggled when she heard William gasp at the beauty of the city, and it was only a small section of the panorama. Haldir pulled his horse to a stop at the foot of the gates and hopped down expertly. He turned and reached to help Zoë down, but much to his dismay found she'd already climbed off the other side. He frowned slightly and took his horse back to the elf that had originally got it. Azure, too, halted her horse and allowed William to descend the horse, before doing the same. Another elf came up and took the white stallion from her grasp, following the other. Haldir turned back to the three and spoke.

"If you would now follow me, the Lord and Lady are expecting you. They were told earlier of your arrival… and the mishap, and are waiting in the city for your attendance." William having been keeping to himself for a very long time now, finally said something.

"Who is this Lady… and this Lord that you keep speaking of?"

"The Lady Galadriel is the queen of the elves and the Lord Celeborn is her husband."

"Ah." This was all William could muster in response, but he surprised everyone again when he continued.

"Why would this Queen, care to see us then? We can't be _that_ important."

"I know not of her ways, though you must be of importance. For she will not see just anyone." Haldir smiled again, with that same look of knowing. It was truly driving Azure mad. She knew he was holding something back. Yet, by the time she could even think of a way to ask him what it was he knew they'd nearly reached the Lord and Lady. Azure slowly took in her surroundings as she trekked up the stairs behind the others. She was, or rather, had just climbed the largest and tallest staircase she'd ever seen in her life. Though it felt as if she'd been walking on a flat surface. 'Oh well,' she thought dismissing it. She noticed the rest had stopped and detected a relatively bright light entering her eyes. She turned her head up, and saw the lady. She was draped in a radiant white gown, with long, hollowed sleeves, that met the ground. Her golden blonde hair fitted about her face perfectly, and her aura gleamed a pale white light. Beside her stood a tall, handsome man. His hair was such a harsh blonde; it appeared to be almost silver. Though his silvery white garments, accented his complexion well, they seemed to be in a fierce battle with his locks for the command of an onlooker's eye. Galadriel looked at each of the three guests in turn, she then took a step towards them.

"You have traveled from quite afar. It is time for you to rest, for though you cannot see; you are weary from the trip. But, I fear, it shall not be for long. I have much to share with you, and shall do so in turn. So leave now, Haldir will show you where you are to go." 

Haldir bowed his head to the Lord and Lady and then turned around, motioning for the others to follow him again. As they walked Azure took in many of the beautiful sights. Her mind was racing, trying to remember each intricate detail. Towards the end of their journey, a stream of crystal clear water came into view. It curved and bended gracefully, before arching over a few eroded rocks and into a gentle fall. Azure paused and quickly peered down to where the water had 'disappeared'. She saw that the floor gave way, and stood at the edge inspecting. Below she saw a large hollowed area. On the other side, there were grey stone steps leading down. A few trees and plants decorated the area near the fall's pond. However what had really grabbed her attention was the small pedestal that stood alone in the centre. Atop of it lay an empty, shallow, silver basin. She had no more time to study the lower level, since she'd nearly lost sight of the party. She hurriedly jogged over to them, noticing that they hadn't even realised she'd stopped. 

When the group halted, they were standing in front of a massive tree. There was a steep staircase that coiled up around its trunk, separating it into several floors. At each landing there was a door, with a total of four. Haldir lead them up the stairs, stopping at the first he said:

"It is the Lady's wish that you stay here…" he held is hand out again to Zoë, realizing he had never asked her name. She quickly caught on to his dilemma and finished his sentence, smiling.

"Its Zoë." 

"Ah, Lady Zoë, it is the Lady's wish that you stay in this room until she speaks with you." Zoë nodded, and went to open the door but stopped short.

"Thank you, Haldir of Lorien." William raised his eyebrows at this, but stopped when Azure hit him lightly on the arm rolling her eyes in his direction. He shrunk back slightly at her action, but still continued smiling at himself…stupidly. Zoë finally went in and closed the door gently behind her. Haldir stood there silent for a second, a similar smile on his face. 

"No matter what species, men are all the same." She muttered barely audible. At long last, Haldir reassembled himself and they continued up the stairs. Once they came to the second door, the halted yet again.

"This is your room lord…"

"William."

"Yes of course, of course. The Lady wishes you to stay here."

"Very well."

There was no waiting this time after William entered his room. So Azure and Haldir went up the stairs swiftly and silently. Haldir led her straight past the third door and to the fourth. 

"And last but not least, Lady Azure, this is your room."

"Haldir, does someone occupy the third room?"

"Yes milady, Prince Legolas is recuperating in that room. All the honoured guests of the Lord and Lady stay within these rooms. It is her wish."

"Oh…" 

"Rest well milady, rest well." Called Haldir, heading back down the stairs. 'Honoured?' thought Azure, 'what does he mean by that? …' 


	5. Blossoms from Blood

The Red Elf

Chapter 5: Blossoms from Blood

Azure stood in the bedroom she'd been offered, observing all that was around her. The room was beautifully displayed with silvery greens and blues. The large bed could hold three people if not more, and the billowing curtains swayed, as a soft breeze blew against them through the open window. Now this was the most exquisite place that Azure had ever been in, but she couldn't just stay there while there were so many things outside to explore. She may have been tired, but this couldn't wait, she was just too curious!

She slowly pushed the door open, and then closed it gently behind her. Tiptoeing down the stairs to the grassy floor, she glanced around, remembering the area, so that she wouldn't get lost. She started off to the west, tracing her way around the edge, where the floor cascaded down. She reached the stairs, but would not descend upon them. Something about the emptiness of the area seemed to give her heart a secret warning. She turned about noticing a greyish-blue gate. It looked similar to the ones she'd seen earlier, except it's bars were an earthy blue. She pushed it open entering a garden. It wasn't anything extraordinarily different. There were hedges surrounding the boundaries of it. The flowers were different shades of greens and whites, with the occasional blue. She was about to leave when her eye picked up something that stood out immensely. In the centre of the garden on a pillar, lay a pot, which much resembled a Grecian urn. Inside it grew a single red rose. It was only a small blossom now, but soon it would grow into a magnificent flower. She reached out to touch it but a familiar voice startled her.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?"  She acknowledged it as the voice of the elf that she'd hit earlier, but she did not turn around.

            "Yes, indeed it is."

            "You know," he drew nearer. "It had not yet started growing until yesterday. Though it's seed has been there forever." This statement puzzled her, what was it that he was implying? But before she could ask, he was at her side.

            "I'm afraid I have not yet had the pleasure of asking your name. I am Legolas of Mirkwood." He took her hand a gently placed a kiss upon it.

            "I'm Azure White. I have no other title, your highness." She replied. He cringed.

            "Please do not call me that. It is too formal for such an encounter as this." 

            "Why did you say the rose only began to grow yesterday? What does that have to do with…anything?" She said 'anything' though she truly meant 'me'. He shrugged.

            "I know not. It is just, funny. A girl such as yourself, with red hair, appears the same day a rose that is also the colour of red, begins to grow. Not to mention that this particular flower was planted before even Galadriel walked within these woods, and that is a date not even I know. I am not implying it has begun to grow because of you, I am merely pointing out that it is a peculiar coincidence." That was strange, but it couldn't have been more than a coincidence. Azure's mind overflowed with questions, never in her life had she ever wondered so many things at one time. 

            She turned, looking back to where he had been standing. He stood across from her now, at the other side of the pot, with the rose in between them. Azure could tell he was deep in thought. He seemed to be pondering two 'situations' and was unable to decide which he preferred. Azure pretended to not notice; it was making her feel a little uneasy. She went back to exploring the garden. Though, she didn't get far, when he spoke.

            "I have seen you somewhere before, though I have heard it is your first time here."

            "I don't see how it is possible that you've seen me, other than earlier today. Perhaps I just appear similar to someone else you know?"

            "No, there is no one like you, you're different from others of your kin."   

            "My kin?" she questioned impulsively.

            "The elves. I've never seen one with hair, which is even remotely close to the shade of yours. That is also quite peculiar…hmm." As he spoke these words, again he came to her side, then paused going into a contemplative stance. Azure looked up at him in shock.

            "An elf, I am not an elf. As far as I know, today is the first day I have ever seen an elf… so how can I be one?" The prince was stunned, had she never looked in a mirror?

            "Of course, you are. You are too fair and beautiful to be of the man race, much too tall to be a hobbit. You seem to enjoy the outdoors and plants, so you cannot be a dwarf – not to mention other differences, which cause me to exclude you from this race. So, unless you are of the istari… but then I do not remember the last time a saw an istar with ears of your shape." He gently brushed his finger along her ear's point. She stumbled somewhat backward, as she felt his warm touch on her skin. He caught her slightly with his free hand. Seconds, then minutes passed by and neither of them moved an inch. Azure forgot about what had just happened and found herself again becoming lost in his gaze.  She smiled weakly, and he returned it, drawing her closer… Azure snapped her head to the side; looking about furiously. Someone was invading her mind. A familiar voice sounded. The voice put her into trance and began moving her body, it was almost as if she was a puppet being directed by invisible strings. Legolas didn't move from his spot, but he followed her with his eyes. She reached out and pricked her finger on a thorn of the rose. Blood appeared on her hand where she'd touched it. She allowed the small droplet to fall onto the damp soil below. Immediately, as if by magic, the rose bud blossomed in to ravishingly beautiful flower. The pedals were so outstretched and 'ripe' they dared to fall; but they did not. Legolas smirked, slightly, coming up to Azure. She noticed that the way he walked, it was like he was saying 'I told you so', this annoyed her a little, but she didn't let the feeling surface. She gaped at the rose before her; how'd that happen? She looked up, and Legolas was gone. 'Great' she thought unable to suppress a small wail. He flew back into the garden.

            "What happened?" he exclaimed. Azure blushed, 'I wasn't that loud, was I?' 

            "Um… nothing. I was just – er – thinking!" she announced triumphantly, after struggling with an excuse. He glared at her, and she advanced toward him, 'walking in a new light'. Where had he seen her before?! The question was driving him insane. With every step she became more and more familiar and he felt further and further from the answer.  

            "I know I'v-" before he could get anymore out, she silenced him with a kiss. It was tender, yet unexpected. She smiled on his lips and he placed his hands on her back, drawing her in closer. When they finally broke apart, a silence fell upon the pair. She hugged him gently then spoke.

            "I suppose I should get some rest, it's been awhile…" she trailed off smiling at herself.

            "Then allow me to escort you back to your room?" he asked taking her arm in his.

            "Why thank you, your highn-" this time he cut her off, but with his words. 

            "Legolas."

            "Sorry… Legolas." And with that, they made there way back to tree, from whence they'd both come. They continued up the stairs, stopping on the fourth landing, in front of Azure's door. He gently released her from his arm and kissed her softly on the cheek; she was disappointed. 

            "Rest well, milady." He called, while descending.

            "It's Azure!" she cried after him, as she leaned over the rail.

            "Indeed… Azure." His door closed quietly below her. She turned, opening the door and proceeding towards her bed. But before she could even close the door, she heard the prince's door crash open and then him.

            "Azure!" He shouted racing up the stairs. She was taken aback by his shouts. He slowed as he neared and halted in front of her. He looked thoughtfully at her, as realisation dawned on him.

            "I know why I feel as though I've seen you. I can see your mother's beauty radiating from you, and your father's strength. If only they were here to see you; they'd be so proud."

            "My parents, you knew them?"

            "Yes of cour-" A similar scene ensued. Legolas cut his sentence short, whipping his head to the side; staring over the railing. Azure followed his look, to the area she'd observed previously. There beside the shallow basin and pedestal stood Galadriel; Azure knew she was 'speaking' to him. He returned, facing Azure once again. 

            "I must go, forget what I have just said. I was wrong." Then he walked away. 'Wrong,' thought Azure 'even as he said it… he's lying.' She confirmed her statement noticing Galadriel's expression. She clenched her teeth tightly, and pretended not to notice, entering her room once again.


	6. Explanations Part I

The Red Elf 

Chapter 6: Explanations (Part 1)

            Zoë tossed and turned in her bed. She could see her mother crying in her mind, why was she so sad? Zoë saw herself in the room; she was so close, yet unable to reach. She tried to comfort her, to help her, to do anything. But she couldn't, she was almost trapped, she could only watch.  Zoë lifted her head with a start, gasping for breath. It hadn't been a true nightmare, but she was afraid. She felt like she wasn't in control; that someone else had been holding her back, and might even still be.

~*~*~*~*~

            Galadriel walked quietly down the cold stone steps to her mirror. Her dress trailed behind her, ruffling the grass and leaves as she moved. When she reached the bottom she went to the pond and filled a silver pitcher with water. She poured the water into her mirror and peered into it… When she looked away she knew exactly what she had to do, for she had seen the past. She summoned the youngest mind.

~*~*~*~*~

            A familiar melodic voice sounded in Zoë's mind. She closed her eyes, as if by doing so she would be able to hear more clearly.

            "Come young one, you shall be the first to learn something of your past." The voice belonged to none other than Galadriel. On command Zoë stood and left the room. She headed towards the voice, even though she didn't know where it was coming from. She did however find her way and before long stood before the Lady herself.

            "There is nothing for you to see in my mirror, that will be saved for others. You have already seen much, your mother has spoken to you and you have seen her weep. It was a sad fate she suffered, as was yours. But ask something of me and I will do my best to find you an answer."

            "Did my parents send me- I mean, us away?" Zoë came right out and asked it, after all that is what she wanted to know.

            "That would be a simple answer and perhaps because you do not remember them, yet, it is the one you would like to hear. But I fear the answer is no."

            "Then how did I end up on earth, I couldn't have wanted to leave such a marvellous place." Asked Zoë in bewilderment, that had not been the answer she'd expected.

            "I am not an appropriate person to answer this question, but since there is no one else, I shall. It was you sister and the answer is as simple as that."

            "Azure, no it… but why?"

            "When you were young, your sister was somewhat left out from the attention of your parents. They were ecstatic at the birth of your brother and you, since twins are not common things. Your brother, mostly because the family needed an heir and their firstborn had died not long after his birth. Azure was a different child; she's pure elf with flaming red hair. Again, that is not a very common thing. But when all their 'interest' was diverted from her to you and your brother, she became very jealous. Jealousy is not a very ordinary emotion among the elves, so she let it get out of hand. When you and William were 7 years old she led you unsuspectingly to the undying land and then to earth. I remember watching you through my mirror that day, on earth. You were in a forest on earth wondering; none of you knew where you were going. Until a man found you, he noted the weapons you carried and took them from you. He took you to an orphanage and named you Azure, William and Zoë. Your hair and appearance changed, from when you were here, I am uncertain of why this occurred, it is a peculiar thing.  But of course now that I've told you that that man named you, you probably speculated that Zoë is not your real name. It is Amariel and William's is Ateragon."

            "What about Azure, what was her name?"

            "Azure was and will always be her name. Her eyes sing her name to the beholder. The man I suppose, like some before him, saw this too." Zoë didn't quite know what to make of all this, but she knew Galadriel hadn't made it up. It surprised her to hear that Azure had been jealous and it angered her to think that her 'best' friend and sister was the cause of her leaving such a magnificent place. She of course knew she would have to forgive Azure, she was young and her emotions had gotten the better of her.

            "Amariel," Galadriel started after a few minutes of silence. She had noticed the girl's state and had to respond to it. "You cannot tell Azure, or Ateragon of what you've heard, until they have had their turn. For now, this was for your ears only." Zoë smiled she liked her new (old) name. It sounded more graceful and important. She told herself that from here on in she wished to be addressed as Amariel. Again silence lingered and again Galadriel broke it. 

            "Is there anything else you wish to know?" Amariel didn't respond she just shook her head. "Very well then, return to your bed and hopefully better dreams will fill your mind. Sleep well young Amariel." With that the somewhat happy girl left the Lady and returned to her room. As she walked toward her room she thought of all that the Lady had said. Then it occurred to her she hadn't asked about her parents, well she was too tired to now. She would ask in the morning.

~*~*~*~*~

            Galadriel stood steadfast until she felt Amariel enter her room. She turned back to her mirror, which was still filled with water, and spoke softly to herself.

      "Now what truth does the boy require of me…" The mirror clouded over before revealing the questions that shrouded his memory. 


	7. Explanations Part II

The Red Elf 

Chapter 7: Explanations (Part 2)

William sat in his room. He was staring off into space. Perhaps he was thinking things over or just thinking about anything and everything, as he absentmindedly bit the nail of his right thumb. It had been a terrible habit, of which he always had. To the strange occurrences of the past day, he had no opinion. He had always believed in magic and time-travel, the sorts of thing a normal person would think impossible. He was enjoying this strange encounter in history, but he couldn't figure out why he had been chosen. What was so special about him and his sisters that they'd been brought back in time, and to a strange place at that? He recalled something Zoë had mentioned about their mother but nothing out of the ordinary; save she was beautiful. But then again he hadn't seen anything ugly… yet. 

~*~*~*~*~

            Galadriel tried desperately to penetrate the man's thoughts, but his mind was so… crowded. She could see all that was going through his head, and frankly it was giving her a bit of a headache. She gave up on him, she would still need to talk, but calling him this way was no longer an option. She left the glade and made her way up the rough, cobble stone steps. She noticed an elfin guard standing no more than five paces from her. She called to him, in his mind. He heard her request and obliged heading toward the tree, where they slept. As the guard left from her sight she turned around, once again going back down the steps. A few moments later he appeared again, William at his side.  

"What troubles you so?" Galadriel asked, with a pensive expression.

"Nothing really, I am merely confused at why I and my sisters are here." He replied quietly. Galadriel motioned for him to come closer, since he was still standing on the stairs. He came forward, though somewhat reluctantly.

"I will first tell you all that I have told your sister, Zoë. Your true name is Ateragon. When you were seven, Azure became jealous and led you and Zoë to… Earth."

"What made her so jealous?"

"Do not concern yourself with unimportant issues. You only need know that she was."

            "Alright." William replied as the rest of what Galadriel had told him sunk in. His name was Ateragon, what kind of name was that? He stood in silence, hardly noticing that Galadriel had closed her eyes and was reading his thoughts.

            " 'Tis a noble name, from a noble family." William jerked out if his 'daze' when she spoke. 

            "Maybe so, but the doesn't make me like it anymore. I prefer William as a name, it is more… common."

"Very well, but did you not have a different question earlier?"

            "Oh, yes. Why are my sisters and I here?"

            "Well it was time for you to learn about your true heritage and what has to come for you in your future. Your sister Azure will keep a home here. You are your family's heir, and you will need to fulfil your duties as heir."

            "Heir… what do you mean?"

            "Your family had many possessions as well as high status in the monarchy. Your mother and father have both died… therefore you being the only living male by them you'll need to take their place."

            "Who were my pa-" William's question was interrupted as someone lightly cleared their throat from the bottom of the steps. It was Lord Celeborn.

            "Please forgive my intrusion. Narntë amba en sí." (They are up there now)

            "Hantalyë." (Thank you) replied Galadriel turning her attention back to William. "I fear I cannot answer anymore of your questions right now. I shall see you later." With that Galadriel proceeded in following Celeborn up the steps and out of sight. William remained silent but sighed in dissatisfaction. He would have to wait but at least a few of his questions had been answered. He headed back up the stairs and into his room.

~*~*~*~*~

            "Mithrandir, I hope your journey has been pleasant and that you arrive in good condition?"

          "Indeed it has." 


	8. Explanations Part III

The Red Elf

Chapter 8: Explanations (part 3)

          "It has been too long since we have seen you last. Of course you recall why we have called you here?" Celeborn asked his guest attentively.  

          "I recall very well. On the circumstances… I do believe it is so; there is no need for any introductions, I can just tell." 

          "Gandalf, I do not doubt your knowledge but how can you be so certain?"

          "I know you don't and I just am."

~*~*~*~

          Azure slept soundly in her bed. She felt quite peaceful, although she had not forgotten the past… incident that had left her very confused, yet regardless she remained serene. Hours passed, and then finally Azure woke up. The sun was already high the sky, so she assumed it was nearly noon. At the thought of noon, she became hungry and her stomach grumbled loudly in response. She tried her best to suppress it by pushing her hands against her abdomen, though it did not help much. She left the comforts of her room, uncertain of her destination. 'Where do I go… food, food, food… where can I get some food?' she sang absentmindedly in her head. Standing atop the staircase in front of her room, she scanned the area for someone that might have knowledge of a kitchen or something. She noticed someone approaching in the distance and rushed down the stairs to make it there before them. However when she reached the bottom, she realised she'd overestimated the distance between her and the person. Several minutes later the person came into a civil talking distance.

          "Hello," Azure greeted the elf maiden. "I haven't been here long and I was wondering where I could get something to eat. I'm just so hungry and it's been such a long time since I've eaten anything…" she continued to ramble on for a few more seconds, until the girl interrupted her with laughter.

          "I understand," she chuckled. "Your brother and sister are eating now as well, I will take you to them." The maiden turned and motioned for Azure to follow. As they walked Azure found she was mimicking the elf's movements, she didn't even notice she was doing it until she was told.

          "Why do you copy me? I would have thought if anyone should be imitating someone, it should be me of you." It took Azure awhile to figure out her meaning, seeing as her mind had been so preoccupied with thoughts of food. She decided not to comment and did her best to walk the way she usually did. After a short distance, they came to a door in a wall; Azure hadn't really been paying attention to where they had been going so she couldn't describe it any better.

          Inside the room was a single long table with two people seated at the top. From the maiden's past evidence, she assumed it was William and Zoë. As she neared she realised it was.

"Morning." Zoë called quite cheerfully. William nodded.

"Morning." Azure mumbled sitting down beside Zoë and filling up an empty plate with food.  The family quickly ate their food in silence, and then once their meal was done, one by one they left, until only Azure remained, but she too quickly did in her meal. Azure left the room and looked about her surroundings. She had no idea where she was and, as her luck often provided, there was no one to be seen. Unable to just stand and wait for someone to come along she started walking straight, in hopes of finding a familiar place. As before when she was being led to her room, she could not help but marvel at the magnificence, which the city provided. London was indeed a beautiful city, however, nothing she had seen there could compare to the uniqueness of Lorien. She walked on for quite some time before finally she came to, what appeared to be, the centre of the city. But when still no one could be seen, she began to think it odd. Yet she walked on, that is until she came to the glade she had seen on her first day. She hadn't caught sight of it on her way over because the elf maiden had directed her in a different direction. Now that there was no one around she became very curious about what lingered below within it, for it was one thing to see it from above, but quite a different thing to see it up close. She tiptoed down the cold, stone steps until she reached the grass and there, Azure could all but suppress the gasp that escaped her at the new sight. Nothing was tampered and the radiance of the trees and flowers, blossomed into a life no one could expect a plant to possess.  Again seeing the silver basin, Azure proceeded toward it. She was about to reach out and touch the water, which lingered within it, but a voice rang out, stopping her.

"Do not touch the water," Azure looked up groggily, as if she had just awakened from a trance. Galadriel glided over to the young redheaded girl, a silver pitcher in her grasp. "I have been waiting for you," she stopped in front of Azure, searching her mind. "Will you look into the mirror, your questions will be answered."  Azure nodded as Galadriel raised her hand motioning to the mirror. Azure stepped forward cautiously, looking into the still water. When she first glanced she saw nothing but the trees and the sky above her, reflected in it's depths, but before she could speak her question, the water turned grey and then clear. She saw nine people walking in a forest. But it quickly turned to a battle, which a massive amount of people fought, slaying the most gruesome creatures she had ever laid eyes on. It then dissolved to a celebration filled with hundreds upon hundreds of people dressed in exquisite gowns and robes of every colour. It then again dissolved to a man and woman holding each other's hands, they were by far the happiest people she had ever seen. Then for a moment the mirror went black and then clear again, this time showing an old man, speaking to the couple. 

"Are you sure it is she?" asked the man, to the elder.

"More certain than anything, she is the one." The woman drew a baby from its bed, and held it close to her body.

"Then the worst is yet to come." The mirror dissolved to a raining forest and three hooded children walked hand-in-hand to it's edge.

"I cannot go any longer," spoke one of the shorter children.

"Then let us stay here," said the tallest setting down a quiver and huddling with the other two children under a large tree. A man came to the children a few minutes later and took them away. After that the water swirled and then reformed showing the young couple again, yet this time they seemed sad and mournful, their heads lowered and their faces pale. Then the water swirled one last time, showing the trees and sky above reflected within it. Azure stepped away quite shocked by the many images she had just seen. She looked up at Galadriel in time to see her open her eyes.

"You still have questions, very well, ask them." Azure looked down at the ground, she felt weary from the intensity and swiftness at which the images had changed.  Yet at the same time her questions needed be answered, so forth she looked back up to the elf. 

"Who were those people? The couple, the children…."

"The couple you saw were Aragorn and Arwen, Arwen was my granddaughter. The children were your brother and sister, and yourself." Azure became very confused at this.

"I don't understand."

"It is hard," she replied sympathetically. "But you must understand, the reason you did not live here was because when you were a child you convinced your siblings to leave. You led them away to the next world, where a man found you, or should I say elf."

"Elf?"

"Yes, it was Orophin, Haldir's brother, I sent him to find you when you left and watch over you. He took you to the orphanage and when you were ready, led your brother to find the items which brought you here." Azure thought about what Galadriel had just said. It all made sense, this Orophin had been the client that had suggested William go to that particular antique shop, and while asking about something behind the counter he told the owner that the man with him was William White. However the owner recognised him as Orophin who had also given the owner their weapons so many years ago. That's why the client seemed displeased; it was with the owner's accusations, (although correct) and not with the selection.

"That is correct, to the very detail." Azure looked at Galadriel questionably, but then realised she'd been reading her mind.

"But the couple, what have they to do with anything." Galadriel smiled slightly.

"Aragorn and Arwen were your parents." Azure stared. "Arwen was an elf, as are you, and Aragorn a human, as are your siblings. There is much to know about them as well. Your father was the King of Gondor, so you are a princess. However your brother will be king, for they will not have a female rule. Yet that leaves room for your presence elsewhere. My daughter has perished, as has Arwen, you are next in the line to rule Lothlorien, and I must too go west, for I tire of this life. Since you are elf, it is your duty to accept, though you may decline if you must, but it will leave me in troubled spot." Galadriel finished with a slight smile. Azure continued to stare as all that she had heard sunk in.

"Are you telling me that, my brother is the ruler of a land we have yet to see, and this, this will be mine?" Galadriel nodded. "But what about Zoë? You did not mention her."

"You do not remember, but her name was Amariel, and she has decided to reclaim it. I have seen her future, and it will be one that takes place here. Though she will not remain here forever. I cannot tell you more." Azure nodded. Azure went to leave, but Galadriel stopped her.

"You still have more to ask, do not be afraid to question all that you have seen, this may be your only chance." Azure considered this and made up her mind.

"Legolas told me of a rose, in the garden. That began to grow the day we arrived, and then I pricked my finger on its thorn and it blossomed, what does that mean?" 

"Ah yes, the rose. It is part of a prophecy proclaimed many, many, years ago. The prophecy was that one-day a pure elf would be born of a human and an elf. They called this elf, the red elf, and stated that he or she would become the ruler of a land of Middle-Earth. Undoubtedly you are this elf, as you fit the description in every aspect. Not that only that, but you are adorned with red hair, which very little, if not no elves possess, and a colour that has never been apart of your family line. Do not be alarmed by this news. For there is neither death nor disease noted within it. Not for you or your siblings anyway." 

"What do you mean?"

"Your parents no longer live. This was also in the prophecy. The child's bearers will cease before their child can flourish. The last part of the prophecy was that the red elf would be the first child to make any accomplishments. Their eldest son, Eldarion, was killed by the last known orc raid, a few months before you were born." Azure sighed at this news, shaking her head in disbelief.

"This is unbelievable, I have caused so much pain and all the while didn't even realise it. Even before I was born I killed my brother. I killed my parents and William and Zo-, Amariel hate me for taking them to the world, which we dwelt for so long. I thought I had it bad before, now look at my life; I'm the grim reaper, just hand me a black cloak and a scythe and I'll be on my way to ruin more people's lives." Galadriel's face did not alter.

"Worry not young one, you shall have many years to make it up to your siblings, for you are all young. As for your parents and Eldarion, they died of noble cause. You are here and you will make many accomplishments that will prove their deaths meaningful. I know you cannot believe me because your heart grieves after all I have told you, but you are immortal you must come to amends with yourself, or you will have dishonoured your family's deaths as well as your own. Do not fret over that either, for I have faith that you will forgive yourself, as will William and Amariel. They will find such happiness here they will forget about the past." Azure nodded, she could not speak. Then she turned and walked away. She went up the stairs very quickly, walking right into someone in her sudden need to disappear.

"Azure, what troubles you?" Azure looked up at her name. It was Legolas, he seemed concerned too, but she really wasn't in the mood to talk.

"I have to go," was all she managed to get out, her mind was so busy she couldn't tell left from right, let alone come up with a conversation. Then she flew past him to her room. It surprised her greatly that she was able to make it back to her room, but the thought didn't remain in her head very long. Once in her room she cut the distance between the door and her bed in record time. She curled up atop the covers and sat completely still staring out of her window. She would not leave her room until she had everything figured out! There she stayed for many a day….


	9. Full to the Brim, as Life Goes On

The Red Elf 

Chapter 9: Full to the Brim, as Life Goes On

~*~Two Weeks Later~*~

           A loud thumping sounded on Azure's door, which echoed about in her room. However, she did not stir. Her mind was occupied with thoughts and decisions; how could anyone expect her do anything until she had sorted it all out? Azure knew she probably should get up and do something, but the guilt she felt was overwhelming. The thump came again. She sighed.

          "Go away." She growled through gritted teeth. For half a moment Azure thought they had relented.

          "Please," She didn't recognize the voice, though it sounded vaguely familiar. "Lady Galadriel requests your presence."

          "Why?" Azure asked skeptically.

          "She would not disclose, she merely requested I fetch you." A minute of silence passed; another. "Milady?" the voice persisted.

          "Fine." Azure replied dragging herself up from her nest. She opened the door harshly, and distinctly "oh-ed" when she saw that it had been Haldir at her door. He eyed her unkempt appearance a moment longer than polite, before offering for her to go down the stairs ahead of him. She proceeded. 

At the bottom of the steps, Haldir took the lead, directing her to the gates of the garden, which encased her supposed prophecy rose. She also saw that just beyond the gates was Galadriel watching expectantly as they approached. Haldir kindly held the gate open for Azure, then left both her and Galadriel to themselves.

"Your appearance is not very reflective of your stature," Galadriel started, no hint of wit hidden in her voice. She sighed tiredly. "I would have expected more from you, it seems that you did not take me seriously during our last meeting."

"I took in all that you said with perfect seriousness." Azure replied unfazed. 

"Then why have you taken to your room so. I realized you would need some time to consider, but during times of possible emergency two weeks is enough so destroy the world."

"What emergency?" Azure seemed interested, but in a wholly negative way.

"I said 'possible emergency', and that is not your concern at the present. You have a responsibility to undertake, and locking yourself in your room will not keep you from it. When are you going to learn you cannot run from everything that is not the way you would have it? Stop running!"

"I can't," Azure responded sorrowfully. "I don't think-"

"Do not continue. Do not say anything yet." Galadriel interrupted, knowing full well where Azure had been heading with her response. Galadriel sighed, and looked out in the distance, further than anyone could possibly imagine, a hidden longing in the depths of her wise eyes. She smiled sadly and then glanced back at Azure. "I will give you one more day, think very hard about this and nothing else. After that we will accept whatever decision you make."

~*~ Meanwhile~*~

Haldir left the Lady of the Wood and her guest alone to discuss their matters in the garden. He had other duties to tend to, being the Guardian of Lorien.

As he neared the gates, he heard the faint 'clinging' of sword on sword. However he did not worry that these might be the sounds of an attacker. The hits were not buoyant enough, and even so they were few and far between. Slightly interested he continued towards the sound, instead of his original destination. Nearing, he saw a small flock of watchers. Obviously, he noted, he had not been the only one to hear the unmistakable sounds of training sword fighters.

"_Ahem._" He cleared his throat loudly. "Are there not things that need to be done!" Everyone immediately disembarked while either avoiding his glare or glancing apologetically in his direction. Shaking his head lightly he approached the place where the crowd had previously been.

***

            "So, is it all coming back to you?" Amariel asked whilst feebly blocking one of William's 'blows'.

          "Well… I'd have to say no. While I do love to admire the craftsmanship of swords, I'm not very good at using them."

          "I think I have to agree!" Amariel replied ducking another wild swing on William's part.

          "You know, trying to kill each other might not be the best way to learn how to use those." Haldir interjected, stepping out from a dimly lit area. 

          "I'll have to agree with that too." Amariel added with a smile. Haldir walked up to William's side.

          "May I?" he asked pointing towards the sword.

          "Why not…" William sighed handing the blade to the elf. Haldir examined it carefully, and then proceeded to twirl it expertly in his hand. William watched, clearly displaying a look that screamed "show-off". Haldir paid no notice to him. 

          "I usually do not wield a sword, they seem more savage than the arrow." Haldir said, finally stopping.

          "Well isn't shooting an opponent from behind and afar a sign of cowardice?" William asked rather defensively, feeling Haldir's opinion on the savagery of the sword to be a personal insult. Haldir looked to William unmoved by his comment.

          "Expecting any less from one's adversary is a sign of arrogance that can only end in death. You must always remember if they had the chance, they would do the same." Haldir returned seriously. William rolled his eyes, unable to think of anything else to say. "This is a fine weapon though, and clearly of elvish making. Yes it is fine indeed." Haldir said handing it back to William. Amariel watched the scene rather quietly, her arms hanging limply at her sides, a dagger in each of her hands. Haldir observed them from afar.

          "Your daggers are also very fine, milady." He smiled soundly. "If I might…" he started questionably.

          "By all means." Amariel moved to hand the blades to him, but he walked behind her and positioned her hands.

          "William, strike lightly from above." Haldir called over Amariel's shoulder. They continued like this, Haldir showing the twins the correct positions and helping them to move quickly; dodge; and lunge, among other techniques. After some time the two siblings were almost good enough to have a duel together devoid of instructions, but there were still too many 'near death experiences' for Haldir to leave them to it alone. However at long last, he could remain with them no longer, he might be needed at the gates, or perhaps elsewhere.

          "I fear I must leave you two now." Haldir said coming between their moving weapons cautiously. "And I would ask that you stop, I do not want to feel responsible if one of you should get hurt." William looked disgruntled at the notion, but made no comment. Amariel however just nodded shyly. "I must be off then, until we meet again." Haldir departed with a small bow to Amariel, which caused her to blush unbeknownst to anyone but herself. When he was out of sight William sheathed his sword and walked to Amariel's side.

          "I don't like that guy. A bit full of himself, isn't he?" He commented in a low voice. Amariel looked at him thoroughly agitated.

          "Oh shut up Will, what do you know anyway? This morning you could be barely get that sword of yours out of it's case. Besides I find him perfectly… amiable." Then she walked off pleased with her words, before William could rebut.

          "Oh… bah humbug!" he mumbled, following her sluggishly.

~*~*~*~

Azure remained in her room alone for the rest of the night, only getting up once to receive the food that was usually sent to her room. How could anyone hope to make such a huge life altering decision in only one night? She thought about all the advantages of accepting and then all the disadvantages, the responsibilities, the rewards and most importantly all the changes that would be made. But deep down inside, she knew her mind was already made up, and she had made it the moment she heard the truth.


	10. Condemning the Future

The Red Elf 

Chapter 10: Condemning the Future

          Azure woke up early the next morning; thoroughly surprised she'd been able to get to sleep in the first place. She lifted herself from her bed gingerly, and did her best to tame two weeks of untouched hair. She wanted her appearance to be _reflective of her stature _today_. _It took some time, but in the end she looked at least half decent.

          Instead of attending breakfast, she set of to find Galadriel. Her stomach was in knots as she searched, she was beyond nervous. She barely had time to take in the scenery as she strove to new lengths to find Lorien's great rulers. Before Azure knew it she was lost. For some reason very time she didn't know which way to go, there would be no one around to help her. _'Typical.'_ She thought negatively. Azure wandered around aimlessly, trying to enjoy the beauty of the Mallorn trees, which towered high above her, as well as keep her head clear of her annoying thoughts. At that moment there was a light tap at her shoulder. Azure turned around and smiled at seeing Legolas behind her.

          "Azure," he started. "There is something I need to tell you…"

          "Please wait," she interrupted. "I need to find Lady Galadriel first, there is something very important that I must tell her." 

          "Then indeed you are in luck for I have just seen her. I will take you there." Legolas nodded in the opposite direction and began to lead Azure away. He guided her up the staircase that she had first climbed the day she arrived in Lothlorien. To Azure that felt like an eternity ago, so much had happened since then. At the top, three stood awaiting them. The Lord and Lady still dressed as elegantly as the ever, and another older man, whom Azure had not seen before. He too was dressed all in white, and both his hair and beard also gleamed of the same purity. The three of them side by side seemed a force to be reckoned with. They bowed their heads to Legolas, and he departed.

          "We have been awaiting your arrival." Celeborn spoke first, beckoning Azure forward. She complied, taking a few steps away from the landing, and towards them. "You have not met our dear friend," He gestured toward the man Azure didn't know. "You may call him Gandalf. He is one of the istari, and the best to ever wander these lands."

          "An istar?" Azure questioned. She recalled Legolas mentioning it, but she had not asked him what it was. 

          "A wizard, my dear." Gandalf said, a smile in his eyes. It seemed to calm the anxiety caught up inside her. 

          "Oh…." Galadriel then took this opportunity to bring the conversation 'back to business'.

          "Have you made your decision?" Galadriel asked softly.

          "I have."

          "Then there is no doubt in your mind that you have made the right decision?"

          "…None." 

          "Let us hear it then."

          "I have decided," Azure paused; she couldn't believe this was happening. "I cannot accept; I cannot be the ruler of Lothlorien. I am sorry." Galadriel looked up to the sky. Gandalf turned to Celeborn and nodded, the smile still lingering in his eyes. 

          "By the eve," Celeborn began. "The power of Nenya will diminish." Galadriel looked back at Azure.

          "Very well, it is as we expected. Now you must go and do what you have left undone."

          "What?" Azure didn't understand, but they would not answer, they bid her away. 

          Azure took her time going down the steps. She paid attention to them, not feeling she had much to worry about anymore. At the end of her trek down the silver steps, Azure noticed Legolas had been patiently waiting for her at the bottom. He was squatting near the ground, his eyes fixated on something Azure couldn't see.

          "Azure… are you quite all right?" he asked, looking up at her footsteps. Azure swept a loose strand of hair behind her ear; it was a nervous habit. 

"Yes, thank you." She replied quietly. As Legolas stood, a soft breeze blew between them gently rustling their hair and clothing. "Was there something you wanted to tell me?" Legolas was about to respond when Haldir stepped into the scene. He bowed his head briskly to the pair, and Legolas and Azure did so in return.

"Do excuse," Haldir said passing them and heading up the stairs without pausing for reply. Legolas smiled.

"Let us find a less busy place to converse." Azure nodded and allowed him to escort her away.

They hadn't walked very far before they reached a more secluded area behind the leafy veil of an old willow tree. Little fireflies danced around the tree's trunk like playful faeries, creating an altogether magical atmosphere.

"Azure, I…" Legolas paused unsure of what to say. Azure remained silent, waiting for him to continue. "You see, I have a loyalty to my home, Mirkwood, and to my father… and maybe even to your father." He paused once more. "So, I…." He was cut short again, but this time not because of an awkward pause, or a thought he couldn't quite express in words. An arrow had scraped the ground not a foot to his left. Legolas grabbed the arrow from its place in the ground.

"Orc arrows? This cannot be!" he exclaimed. "Come!" Legolas grabbed Azure's hand and they dashed out from the tree's security. More arrows struck the ground at their heels as the raced to their lodging tree. The Lorien elves rushed by them towards the oncoming threat; bows aloft. The two hurried up the stairs towards Azure's room, however before Legolas could usher her inside her room she turned about to see the commotion. Left, right and centre elves had gathered, most with bows and the rest with drawn swords. There they were, fighting the most hideous creatures Azure had ever seen, the same ones that had appeared to her in the mirror, and a thought that had crossed her mind before. Overcome with repulsion of such a great magnitude she hardly had time to notice the arrow heading straight for her. Legolas called her name, noticing it at the last moment. Azure snapped from her reverie and made eye contact with the incoming weapon, just in time to pull her head out of it's path. But her sudden movement caused her balance to falter, and before Legolas could grab her she had toppled backwards over the rail. 

Azure's head throbbed, as she tried to lift it from the ground, but to no avail. As her head swam in and out of consciousness she was able to recognise the faces of William and Amariel and a chorus of _"Azure!"_s and _"Are you all right?"_s, before she blanked out completely. 


	11. Awaken unto Mystery

The Red Elf  
Chapter 11: Awaken unto Mystery

. . .

"Azure? Azure…" The girl lifted her head, and her eyes slowly batted open.

"Azure, are you all right?" Zoë asked, thoroughly concerned. "You took quite a hit."

"A hit?" Azure asked groggily, her voice slightly lower than usual, from her mouth being dry. She looked around confounded, and noticed she was lying on the kitchen floor of her Victorian home, back in London.

"Yeah," she heard William say, offering her his hand to help her stand up. "I was so excited about the sword in the package I accidentally hit you in head with the hilt." He smiled nervously. "I'm real sorry."

"Then it was all a dream?" She sat asked sitting up. Halfway she grabbed her head as it throbbed painfully.

"Was what a dream?" Zoë questioned looking at her confused.

"Well, I was… and you and…never mind." William nodded warily wondering if he had caused his sister some kind of brain damage. Just then the phone rang. Azure ineptly reached for her ear as the piercing sound set off a particularly painful throb. William looked up from his sister at the sound, and sighing walked over and picked it up.

"Hello. Yes it is. I'm afraid not. Yes…. But it was…. Okay. _Yeah, you too_." When he hung up the phone, the two girls looked at him expectantly, the one-sided conversation having intrigued them.

"Well?" Zoë asked when he didn't reply to their looks.

"Azure… you've just been fired." William replied in a slightly angered tone. "I tried to tell them you had an emergency, but they wouldn't listen…. Then they told me to have a nice day! The nerve."

"It's all right, I probably would've quit anyway." Azure responded offhandedly.

"What?!" was Zoë and William's instant simultaneous response.

"Yeah…." As the room quieted Azure noticed her bow and quiver lying near her. "I should probably take those back. I don't think they were for us." Zoë agreed immediately; what was she going to do with a pair of daggers. William on the other hand, rejected her proposal. However after some convincing he admitted they were probably meant for another museum, or collector. So the three packed up the weaponry – William rather reluctantly – put them into a bag, and gave them to Azure, who had volunteered to drop them off.

She drove her brother's car swiftly down the near deserted streets and parked just outside the store. William had given her detailed directions, so she found the place relatively quickly. She grabbed the bag and headed into the shop. There was a youngish looking man with short blonde hair standing behind the counter with his back turned to her.

"Excuse me?" Azure said politely. The man acknowledged her by turning around.

"Yes, can I help you?" Azure's face want momentarily blank as her mind screamed_ "Legolas?!" _most unsubtly. Azure did her best to proceed without looking too affected.

"My brother picked these up earlier, but we think you may have given them to the wrong person." Azure explained placing the bag on top of the counter. The man looked at them for a moment or two.

"Yes. Someone called about these… not thirty minutes ago. I told them I was in a bit of a tough spot; that they hadn't arrived yet, but I knew they would be here soon enough." He finished with a wink.

"Right…." Azure replied slowly, giving herself some time to recover. "Well I'll be going now." She headed over to the door and was about to open it when the man called to her one last time.

"Are you sure you are quite all right?" Azure smiled at the familiarity of the question.

"I'm fine, now…." With that she left the store. On her way back, she drove the long way home.

Azure decided change wasn't such a bad thing after all, not that she wanted to become the ruler of some mystical world anytime soon. She would save that for her dreams.

Fin.


End file.
